formula_efandomcom-20200214-history
Parque O'Higgins Circuit
| cityflag = SAN | natflag = CHL | layout = | location = O'Higgins Park, Santiago, Chile | length = 2.287 km (1.421 mi) | corners = 11 | firstrace = 2019 Santiago E-Prix | lastrace = 2020 Santiago E-Prix | onlyrace = | fastestlap = 1:07.535 | natfld = GBR | fldriver = Sam Bird | qualifying = 1:04.827 | natqd = NZL | qdriver = Mitch Evans | wins = 1 | natwd = GBR | wdriver = Sam Bird}} The Parque O'Higgins Circuit is a temporary street circuit in O'Higgins Park, Santiago, Chile, first created to host the 2019 Santiago E-Prix, the third round of the 2018/19 ABB FIA Formula E Championship. The second circuit to host the Santiago E-Prix, having replaced the Forestal Park Circuit in 2019, the Parque O'Higgins Circuit would return for the 2019/20 season to host its second E-Prix. Formula E History Santiago's inclusion in the Formula E Championship had first been proposed ahead of the 2014/15 season, although the city never appeared on an official calendar. However, it was not until the release of the 2017/18 calendar that Santiago finally appear, taking a slot in early February.'More compact Season 4 calendar revealed', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 19/06/2017), http://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2017/june/more-compact-season-4-calendar-revealed/, (Accessed 19/06/2017) The inaugural Santiago E-Prix was hosted a few miles from the Parque O'Higgins Circuit, with the Forestal Park Circuit hosting the race in 2018. Circuit History The Parque O'Higgins Circuit would replace the Forestal Park Circuit for the 2019 Santiago E-Prix, after complaints from local residents against the former race. The new circuit was hence established in a local park, the O'Higgins Park, and based around the Movistar Arena, although it was not until the build-up to the 2019 race that the final circuit was revealed. Circuit Layouts The initial Parque O'Higgins Circuit layout was revealed on 21 January 2019, measuring 2.348 km (1.459 mi) in length with fourteen corners. A lap of the circuit opens with a fairly open right hander, followed by a small kink that forms the second corner. Turn three appears as a 90° left hander, with the Attack Mode activation point around the outside of the corner. Turns four and five appear in similar form, long apex 90° left handers, before a kink at turn six to enter the tight turn seven. Exiting turn seven the field take a long curve into the next complex, a tight right-left-right chicane that serves to increase the amount of re-gen for each car. Another long left-hand curve follows, before the field hit the brakes for another 90° left hander at turn twelve. A short straight follows before a hairpin left forms turn thirteen, followed by another quick blast to turn fourteen, a right-hand hairpin. The exit of turn fourteen then brings the field onto the start/finish straight, with the pit entry a hundred metres from the exit of the final corner. 2020 Updates The Parque O'Higgins Circuit received some major updates ahead of the 2020 Santiago E-Prix, with the new-for-2019/20 Formula E Track Advisory Committee suggesting edits to the circuit.Sam Smith, 'FORMULA E: Formula E Track Advisory Committee Formed', e-racing365.com, (John Dagys Media, LLC., 18/10/2019), https://e-racing365.com/formula-e/formula-e-track-advisory-committee-formed/, (Accessed 30/01/2020) Their suggestions would lead to a re-profiling of turns one and two, the removal of the turn eight chicane, and the reversal of the hairpins in the final sector.'Santiago', racingcircuits.info, (Racing Circuits, 2019), https://www.racingcircuits.info/south-america/chile/santiago.html, (Accessed 25/11/2019) These changes also resulted in the pitlane being moved to the inside of the circuit, and re-positioning of several fan areas. Records A full list of records for the are outlined below, including a list of race winners. Winners Below is a list of all of the winners of ePrix held at the : Race-by-Race Records The race-by-race records for the are outlined below: References Videos and Images: * References: Category:Santiago ePrix Category:Circuits